The Little Things
by PrettyLittleWriter29
Summary: Just the missing pieces. Mostly Hanna & Caleb but may include other characters as well.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just some extensions of scenes, just something to pass the time between writing the much larger fics.**

* * *

><p>The Little Things...<p>

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

Standing against the row of endless lockers Caleb watched people walk by, cataloging who had what phone & who looked like they had money to burn. Hacking phones came easy to Caleb, like a duck to water.

Hanna stopped in front of him & smiled.

" Hey, my friend told me you can hack phones & stuff? ". Caleb corrected himself & tightened his backpack in his hand.

" You heard wrong " he walked away. Hanna chased him in the hall & stopped him before the cafeteria.

" No I didn't. I was there when you handed back my boyfriends phone. And I just saw you outside of school handing over a phone & taking some kids money " she stood in his way.

" Maybe I was selling him a phone not hacking it, princess " Caleb went to walk away again but Hanna shoved Emily's phone into him.

" Look this is my friends phone. She needs to be able to ring her girlfriend who is... at camp. Now can you help me out or not? "

" Not " Caleb shoved his way past & went into the cafeteria. Hanna followed him tossing the phone on the tray & shoved twenty dollars in his hand & held it tightly in place.

" Consider this a down payment. You'll get double the amount when you deliver the goods " Hanna turned on her heels and walked away, her hair bouncing with each step she took. Caleb couldn't help but shake his head at her, another bimbo thinking they can order him around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

Yep, there it was. Another duck following the social norm Caleb thought.

He didn't need to know the first thing about Hanna, he could tell from the way she dressed, the way she spoke & the way she joined her peers in formation. She was just like every other mean girl he'd come across ten thousand times before. Strolling through the halls with his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans Caleb stopped when he saw a girl kneeling down behind the teachers desk.

Not half obvious she was trying to break into the teachers desk. Opening the door he leant against the frame of the door.

" Need some help with that? "

" I...I was uh...I was just looking for a " Spencer stammered.

" A chainsaw? " Caleb said raising his eyebrows. " I can pick that for you if you want? " Caleb pointed to the desk where Spencer was standing.

" Could you close that door please? " Spencer whispered. Caleb opened the door even further. He was no one's puppet.

" Feeling a draft? "

" Look this is way too complicated for me to explain right now ". Caleb was confused. Complicated? What was so complicated about breaking into a teachers desk? Just pick the lock, take what you want & get the hell out of there.

" What's complicated? I don't live in a cave, I get it. The rich girls steal, the pretty girls lie, the smart girls play dumb and the dumb girls spend their days trying to be all of the above " Caleb replied quickly.

" How much will it cost to make you forget that you walked in here? " Spencer tried bribing him. Folding his arms Caleb rested on the door frame and stared back at her.

" I don't want your money " he shrugged one of his shoulders & started backing away from the office. " Think of it as your lucky night " Caleb laughed and walked away.

" This isn't a joke! How much? " Spencer called out. " How much?! " Caleb didn't turn around, instead he strolled through the school until he found the library. He snuck inside & locked the doors behind him laughing how easy it was to have someone owe you, these kids may be rich but boy were they dangerously stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize. The chapter that was posted was actually two chapters after this one, my bad. Guess you got a sneak peek.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>**

Caleb was already emailing his way out of detention when Hanna walked in, he was surprised that of all the seats in the room she decided to sit beside him. He'd been playfully teasing her for the past two days and when the opportunity arose, Caleb couldn't pass it up.

His days were much more tolerable if he had just a few minutes with the queen of heels & handbags. They only had two classes together which made the cat & mouse game they were playing even more challenging.

" Meet my social worker " Caleb shook the phone in front of her, Hanna laughed softly & watched as Caleb walked out of the classroom with a smirk on his face. Outside the school he unchained his bike & began riding through town, he started to slow down when he saw Mrs Montgomery exiting her car and entering the coffee shop.

He stopped near the curb & looked to see how many were in line for their afternoon fix. With six people already waiting Caleb grinned & turned back to Mrs Montgomery's car. He didn't know why he was about to break into Mrs Montgomery's but something told him Hanna sure would appreciate him "helping" her cause.

He looked inside the car, when he didn't see an alarm system light flashing he pulled a small case from his backpack & unlocked her door. He made sure no one was watching, not that they would in this town. All the women seem to carry a truckload of secrets in their over-sized handbags turning their nose up at anyone who didn't look like they fell out of a fashion magazine.

Opening the bonnet he searched for an immobilizer or some kind of wiring to the battery. When he heard voices coming he ripped a small t-shaped red piece of plastic from the battery, slammed the bonnet shut & quickly ran back to his bike pedaling down the street like nothing had happened.

Just like he had done a million times before...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys I've made a mistake. I've muddled up chapters but I'll post the correct ones then give you two more . So sorry I didnt catch it before. I feel shitty now. **

**Ch 4 **

Circling the block for the third time that afternoon Caleb swore under his breath as the security guards locked up the school. There was no way he could stay there now, not with security checking the entire building every two hours. With no where to go - Janet's house wasn't exactly a free place to stay - Caleb pulled the piece of paper from his pocket & looked at Hanna's number, with the cool evening winds starting to settle he texted her & asked for a place to stay.

When he arrived she pushed his bike against the side of the house & let him in the back door.

" Where's your Mom? "

" At work. She wont be home till late " Hanna stepped toward the fridge. " Can I get you something to eat? " she asked politely.

" Nah I'm good I just ate " Caleb smiled.

" I'll show you where you can sleep " Hanna lead Caleb into the basement & walked to the furthest side showing him a bed with fresh sheets & blankets.

" You can put your bag in that cupboard over there " she pointed to a dusty old cupboard. " My mother almost never comes down here so as long as your things are in there you'll be fine. You probably want a shower too, I'll show you where " Hanna put her phone to her ear & kept dialing Aria. Even if she didn't want to talk to her, she had to try.

" On the phone with your boyfriend? " Caleb joked as they walked upstairs.

" No boyfriend. Just a friend who won't answer " Hanna opened the bathroom door. " Shower is there & towels over there, make sure you lock the door. You know, just in case " Hanna turned around & walked back downstairs. Sitting on the landing she tried calling Aria again but all she heard was her voicemail. She felt the tears running down her cheek but she couldn't stop them.

Yes, she'd hurt her friend but only because -A had something much more sinister on the Marin's than they did on Aria. If word got out Ashley stole from the bank their lives would be ruined.

" Hey " a voice came from behind.

" Hey whats up? " Hanna said fighting back tears.

" Question, the towels in the bathroom, are they the fancy people are coming over towels or? ".

" Uh no, you can use them " Hanna kept looking toward the foyer.

" I don't have to. I can shake off & air dry " Caleb joked.

" Please don't " Hanna begged. Caleb noticed then that Hanna was upset about something. He'd been with enough girls to know when they were hiding something.

" What's going on? " he asked sitting down beside her on the stairs. " You want me to leave? ".

" It's not about you. Aria's really really mad at me. You know that thing I told you not to leak? " Hanna explained.

" She found out anyway? " Caleb asked.

" She's never going to speak to me again " Hanna wiped her face as more tears began to fall. " You don't have to sit here and listen to this just...go take your shower " Hanna realized she was already saying to much to the boy she didn't know. Caleb stood up & went to take his shower but when he heard her sob again he turned around & sat beside her.

" It can wait " Caleb looked at Hanna & wondered how could someone could look so innocent when they were upset. Girls like her weren't meant to cry in front of guys like him. " I don't know if theres anything I can say to make this all go away but maybe...when the smoke clears your friend will see the truth behind what ever you did " Caleb squeezed his hands together.

He was way out of his element on this one.

" The thing I did was half of what you did too, which makes me feel even worse " Hanna wiped her face again. " I had to do what I had to do. It was my family or her happiness and I chose mine. Does that make me selfish? " Hanna looked at Caleb.

" Not at all " he answered immediately. " If I had any family I'd chose them too if I had to make the same choice. Its human nature Hanna, survival doesn't make you a bad person " Caleb looked into her eyes.

" Then why do I feel like I am that person? " Hanna wiped her eyes again. She was sure she was the one who looked like garbage not him. Caleb put his arm around Hanna & her head fell softly onto his shirt. She sobbed for a good five minutes before she lifted her head again. Caleb held her the whole time, he didn't make a move or think anymore into it. He was just there for Hanna when she needed someone.

" Thank you " Hanna looked up at Caleb.

" For what? " Caleb acted dumb.

" For holding me. You didn't have to but I'm glad you did. I really needed someone to lean on even if it was you " Hanna smiled. Caleb felt uncomfortable, he'd never comforted a girl when she was upset he always walked on by never taking the time to ask what was wrong. Girls were always a chase for him but Hanna, there was something different about her. Something he couldn't quite figure out or escape from.

" You're welcome? " he asked. " Am I still right to take a shower? " he pointed upstairs. A small laugh escaped her mouth.

" Yes, you're free " Hanna smiled. Caleb squeezed her shoulder before he walked away, on the way to the bathroom he smiled to himself.

What was it about her that made him do things he normally wouldn't do...?


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5 **

" Hey! Not all of it, my Mom will notice " Hanna grabbed the pitcher of juice from Caleb's hand. Keeping Caleb out of the way was easy, but explaining why so much food was missing was another thing.

" Tell her its evaporation " Caleb placed the flask in his bag. " Walk me home " he joked only Hanna didn't bite. " So maybe your Mom will let me hang around on the surface now? "

" Hmm...and I thought you were in such a hurry to get to Arizona? " Hanna reminded him.

" Arizona will be there when ever I decide to show up " Caleb smiled.

" Thank you for today " Hanna showed him gratitude. She'd never had anyone help her or her Mother the way Caleb did today.

" You're welcome " Caleb stared back at Hanna, there was something mesmerizing about her. When ever he looked into those bright green eyes he had a hard time turning away. Caleb smiled & took several steps down into the basement, he stopped at the first landing & looked back at the door but Hanna had already closed it.

As he walked toward his bed he thought about the way they'd been staring at each other, it was awkward & some what revealing at the same time. Did she want to say more? Should he have said more? Was there more to that exchange than he thought or was it his imagination? Whatever it was it was keeping him awake, a beautiful blonde would be sleeping just a few floors above him.

Hanna. In bed. With only her intimates on.

Every boys dream.

Yeah, he wasn't getting any sleep now...


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Throwing in the last of his things Caleb placed the garbage bag on the table & went to retrieve his back pack from the basement. The ride had ended, Hanna couldn't stand to be near him. She made it loud & clear she didn't want him in the house any longer. The only option he had left was to leave their house. He was unwanted & no longer needed - like he hadn't experienced that at least five times before.

" Didn't take anything that wasn't mine officer " Caleb strolled into the kitchen, he'd hoped he could get out clean & skip this exchange. Hanna turned around surprised to see him.

" Are you leaving? " she crossed her arms over her chest. Placing his bag on the floor Caleb was going to get through this & be on his way. He wouldn't beg, he was too proud for that.

" Thought you'd be relieved " he crossed his arms in the same defensive stance.

" Why would you think that? ".

" Because you've been treating me like something you scrape off your shoe... At least since I showered ".

" Look I know. I just... " Hanna stepped toward him but couldn't bring herself to look at him. " I wasn't... " Hanna was speechless. Every time she made eye contact all she could think about was his wet naked rear in the shower and that tattoo on his right butt cheek.

" Ready to see that much of me? " Caleb answered for her, he knew she was all messed up from seeing him naked. He knew a virgin when he saw one, Hanna was like a beacon. She couldn't look at him for more than two seconds, she was embarrassed about seeing all of him.

" No " Hanna answered immediately. But it was already there, Caleb said it. " Yes " Hanna corrected herself. She couldn't understand the thoughts bouncing around inside her head. She'd seen guys in their underwear before, which wasn't too far from what she'd seen.

" And now you think you have to throw down too? " Hanna looked up at Caleb, he was speaking for both of them.

" What if I don't want to? " Hanna asked nervously. Is that what was expected now? If she saw a guy in all his glory did he expect to see all of hers?

" It's ok " Caleb shrugged. Maybe if it was another girl he probably would have pursued her maybe even taken her in the shower there & then but with Hanna, god only knows why he didn't touch her the way he wanted to.

" What if I do want to? " Hanna was curious. What if she did want to have sex with Caleb? He could be her first, surely Caleb wouldn't let her down the way Sean had.

" That's...ok too " Caleb replied slowly hiding his joy - she had thought about having sex with him. He was starting to care & didn't want her to think he was only in this to get laid, even if it had been six months since he last had sex.

Hanna took one step closer & kissed his lips, grateful he kissed her back instead of rejecting her. For a couple of minutes they kept one another locked in an embrace, tasting, touching & searching for more. Hanna pulled away first and looked up at Caleb.

" Sorry. I haven't done anything like that before " she rolled her puffy pink lips together. " I mean I've kissed guys before - not lots of guys! " she screeched. " God I'm not like that! I mean... This is coming out all wrong ".

" Its ok, I get it. You haven't done anything as random as that...before ".

" Yes. I haven't done anything like... that " she looked up wanting to kiss him all over again. " Can I kiss you again? " Hanna asked innocently.

" You can kiss me anytime you want " Caleb smiled & Hanna relaxed.

" Good! " she moved toward him again, Caleb reached out pulling her against his body & lost himself in her sweet kisses.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Chapter 7

Opening his eyes slowly Caleb looked at the grey walls surrounding them, the heat from the rising sun was burning through the tent & the sleeping bag that covered the both of them was no longer needed. Caleb looked down at Hanna curled against his body, her leg wrapped over his and her hair covering half his chest.

He thought twice about kicking off the sleeping bag, they were both naked under the blankets & he didn't want to startle Hanna making her run for the hills.

He tucked her hair behind her ear so he could see her face but Hanna tugged the sleeping bag over her face.

" Five more minutes " she moaned.

" Good morning to you too " Caleb chuckled pulling the sleeping bag down again.

" I can't... I have morning breath " Hanna mumbled.

" Makes two " Caleb put his hands behind his head & cleared his throat. " So... " he looked down at her. Hanna peered out from under the blanket.

" So... " Hanna pushed herself off his chest. " I should probably get dressed ".

" Or we could just stay in here and forget whats out there " he smiled. If only she knew knew how serious he really was.

" Caleb " Hanna rolled onto her back.

" I'm kidding " Caleb laid on his side propped up on his elbow. " Your mother probably has the wolves out there right now tracking us down as we speak " he let out a laugh as he lay down on his back but stopped once he realized the statement was probably true.

Under the covers Caleb's fingers brushed against Hanna's naked thigh, he found her hand & slowly weaved his fingers through hers. Hanna leaned over and placed a longing kiss on his shoulder & squeezed his hand.

" I have to go " she whispered. Caleb nodded letting her hand go, he knew this was inevitable. The minutes before he fell asleep he wondered if she would still be there in the morning. Would she take off without a word or would she still be here to face what they'd done together. Out of respect he turned onto his stomach as Hanna stood up & got dressed.

Once she told him she was dressed he turned back over and reached for his t-shirt tugging it over his head.

" Call me later? " Hanna asked. Caleb nodded and whispered " Promise ".

After Hanna left Caleb laid in the tent processing last nights events, Hanna opened up about her struggles, he finally told someone about his sad past & he'd made love to someone for the first time. Of all the times he'd had sex before nothing compared to this, this time it meant something.

This time he had Hanna.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

_How could I be so stupid? _Caleb thought as he walked out the _front door. Of course Hanna would find out, Jenna played me & I let her for what? A few measly bucks! I fucking ruined the best thing that happened to me. She was the first one to really care & I betrayed her. _

Caleb took one last look at the Marin home, the place he was starting to call home was now just another big white house in suburbia. No longer would he have stable accommodation, hot water, company who cared and a place to eat, he was back on the streets & fighting to survive.

Again. _When is life ever going to get better for me? _Caleb wondered.

He kept walking along the perfect little street jealous of all the children playing freely in the street, they'd never know struggle. They'd never know abandonment or what it feels like to be homeless. They had everything & he had nothing.

Carrying all of his belongings Caleb used some of the money he'd saved to buy food and a couple of nights at the cheapest motel in town. At least he had somewhere to stay for now until he could sort out what he was going to do.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he stared at his phone and the message he'd been trying to write for the last hour. It wasn't anywhere near enough to make up for what he did but those two words said all he could say.

_**I'm sorry. **_

Caleb took a long hot shower trying to sort out where to go from here, should he stay in Rosewood & try to make things right with Hanna or should he just pack his things and leave for Arizona? Even after the steam had cleared Caleb was no closer to making a decision.

He pulled his wallet from the pocket in his pants & pulled out a coin, laying it on the edge of his index finger he flicked his thumb tossing the ring into the air.

" Heads I stay, tails I go " he said to himself before removing his hand. When the coin showed heads Caleb cursed. He laid down on the bed & figured he better come up with a good plan to get back in Hanna's good graces.

Easier said than done.


End file.
